Dear Beloved
by Open-DOOR73
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome talk about how they feel through poetry? Will more than just their thoughts of the past be revealed? [COMPLETE]
1. Dear Inuyasha

[A.N.]-WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.  
-

Dear  
Inuyasha,

I hate you  
you're selfish and mean.  
You seem to put her first  
you make me wanna scream.

Don't you dare make me say it,  
I'm not afraid to.  
But when it comes to romance,  
you haven't a clue.

I've cried more than once,  
and you know it, too.  
Sometimes I tend to think,  
'Have I bitten off more then I can chew?'

I'm afraid to get hurt,  
just one more time?  
It just seems like,  
there's always another mountain to climb.

I love you,  
you're considerate and kind.  
Am I fooling myself?  
I can't help but think our fate's are entwined.

You make me nut's,  
and one day I'll explode!  
Still I choose,  
to go down this road.

When she died,  
you seemed just so sad.  
It makes me wonder,  
If I died would you feel that bad?

I have so many questions,  
and you don't have to respond.  
It's just that,  
do we also have that strong of a bond?

~Kagome


	2. Dear Kagome

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.  
-

Dear  
Kagome,

I know that,  
You don't have to rub it in my face.  
I can be a jerk,  
sometimes I just need my space.

I don't make you say it,  
you say it on your own.  
You get moody too,  
you've thrown all you could've thrown.

I know I'm not romantic,  
let alone charming.  
And I'm sorry,  
for being the cause of your crying.

I don't want to hurt you,  
please don't think that.  
You know when I do,  
I feel less than a rat.

Don't you dare compare yourself  
to her, I mean.  
You're better,  
so quit acting like a comparing machine.

I'm sorry to drive you insane,  
and to make you go crazy.  
I don't apologize out loud,  
not because I'm lazy.

I'm afraid to say something,  
to feel rejection.  
But that's just you,  
you accepted me for me with no objection.

So I'll right it down,  
same as how you do.  
I just wanna say,  
Kagome I love you.

~Inuyasha


	3. Dear Inuyasha II

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

-

Dear  
Inuyasha,

I'm speechless,  
I could say in the least.  
You love me?  
I must say your romance has increased.

I love you too,  
but you know that already.  
I think I have to sit down,  
to hear such news I feel unsteady.

I still feel uneasy,  
with your feelings towards her.  
I mean I can understand,  
she was your first love, sure.

So I'll accept it,  
I'm not trying to compare.  
Okay, maybe a little,  
but honestly, why would you care?

You're confusing me still,  
you lost me at "love."  
I think I can follow,  
maybe, sort of.

Please just make it clear,  
do you love me or not?  
It's like it's a twisted love me or not?  
To play again? I cannot.

Yet, I still love you,  
with all my heart.  
To be separated again?  
I hope we never part.

~Kagome


	4. Dear Kagome II

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

-

Dear  
Kagome,

Kagome,  
just stop making me repeat.  
I've told and I will again,  
I love you, without you I'm incomplete.

When I read those words, you wrote  
"I love you" over and over again.  
It makes me love you more,  
more as I did then.

It's true, I did love her,  
but don't get the wrong message!  
I said I "did" without you,  
I'd feel like of me that there was a lessage.

You mean so much!  
I care like crazy!  
I find myself at nights thinking of you,  
making me hazy.

I really love you!  
I just want to hold you close to me.  
Then again,  
who could love a half-breed?

Do you know what you do to me,  
sometimes?  
I love you so much!  
You've even got me talking in rhymes!

~Inuyasha


	5. Dear Beloved

WARNING: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE INUYASHA SERIES DO NOT READ THIS AND FINISH IT. OR IF YOU ARE AN INUYASHA AND KIKYO OR KAGOME AND KOGA OR WHATEVER FAN THEN YOU PROBABLY DON'T WANT TO READ THIS.

DISCLAIMOR: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. RUMIKO TAKAHASHI DOES.

-

Kagome covered her mouth as she read his newest note to her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha called from outside of the hut and walked in. "Kagome? Are you okay?" He suddenly saw tears in her eyes, he quickly ran to her side, "Kagome! What's wrong? Are you hurt?!"

Kagome shook her head, "No, I'm fine. I-I just..." Kagome suddenly lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked at her puzzled. He felt her forehead. "You're not sick are you?"

Kagome simply smiled at him, "No, I just... I love you." She pecked him on the cheek, but suddenly jumped back realizing what she just did. "I-I'm sorry."

Inuyasha crawled over to her and draped his arms around her. "I take it that you read my newest note?"

Kagome turned her flushed face away from him, "Mhmm."

Inuyasha started to stroke her hair. "You have absolutely no idea what you do to me, Kagome." He kissed her cheek and held her hand. "You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Kagome really had no idea what to say at all. She just stayed silent.

Inuyasha frowned behind her. Why was she being so quiet. Inuyasha wanted to hear her voice. He loved her voice. He loved everything about her. He wanted to do nothing more than hold her and here he was holding her, yet why didn't it feel right? Something felt wrong. Not that it felt like he was with the wrong person, but he just thought that this all would be different. There was something missing, what was it?

"Kaomge," he breathed out. He now forcefully turned her around to face him. His hands grabbed the sides of her face. Her eyes held so much emotion as they looked up at his golden eyes.

Inuyasha slowly moved towards her their, lips inches from each other. Then the two lips met each other. Yes, this is what was missing. Inuyasha smirked into the kiss.

As the two pulled away Inuyasha smiled. "Kami.. I love you so much." Inuyasha hugged her as close to him as possible.

Kagome nodded into his shoulder, "Me too. I love you too."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you but, please don't make me ever have to rhyme again."

"Deal."

The End


End file.
